


I Can't Stop

by My_OTP_is_Better



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panty Kink, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTP_is_Better/pseuds/My_OTP_is_Better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the prompt "I can't stop".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stop

“I _can’t_ stop,” Cas all but whispered, shame coloring his cheeks.

“C’mon buddy, you-” The words died in Dean’s throat when Cas moved the covers back. He had been in Dean’s bed, an article of clothing clutched in his hand as he rutted against the bed. Dean’s mouth went dry when he realized the balled up fabric was the lone pair of satiny pink panties he owned; the ones he wore when he needed a little something extra to help him “stroke his ego”. He hadn’t had time to wash them yet. Dean had cum into the fabric that morning.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I’m human now and the urges are so bad. I just _want_ you and _know_ I can’t have you…”

“Who says you can’t have me?” Dean asked.

Cas stared, not trusting himself to answer.

“Yeah, it’s a little creepy you’re jackin’ it to my dirty underwear, in my bed no less, but…”

Dean couldn’t finish the sentence, his eyes darting down to the large swell in Cas’ pants.

“But?” Cas asked hopefully.

“But I’ve had it bad for you for years, man. I think I can forgive some perviness if you get over here and kiss me.”

Cas wasted no time, and the two joined lips in seconds.

Dean had never been much for kissing before, but as the soft, flat lips pressed against his, he found himself reconsidering. After the kiss ended, Dean pulled back and asked, “So how many times have you done that?”

Cas’ cheeks colored again and he responded, “I… I don’t know. I’ve never…” he trailed off, giving Dean a loaded look.

“Never? Damn, no wonder you’re acting like a damn cat in heat.”

“I don’t think-”

“We gotta change that. _Now_. C’mon.” With that, he dragged Cas back to his bed.

Sometime later, Sam heard a very loud, _very_ sexual moan coming from the direction of Dean’s room. “Okay, new rule,” Sam said to Kevin.

“What’s that?” Kevin asked.

“We _can’t_ stop the music if they’re both missing.”

“Agreed,” Kevin replied, a horrified look on his face.

*************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on tumblr to see ficlets before they're posted here, or to send me some prompts of your own: http://enchiladadan.tumblr.com


End file.
